Touchscreens are common in portable electronic devices such as smartphones and tablets. A touchscreen allows a user of the portable electronic device to enter data and control functions of the device by touching the screen with one or more fingers, a stylus, or the like. The touchscreen enables the user to interact directly with displayed information. A user can, for example, input a command by touching the screen in a predetermined pattern to cause the device to perform a corresponding function.
Touchscreens, when implemented with gaming applications, are used to input commands for controlling the game. A user can progress through a game by touching visual representations of characters, objects, and so forth displayed on the screen in order to manipulate them.